


Seduced - H.P. One Shots

by skyeswhiskey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, F/F, Hogwarts, Multi, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeswhiskey/pseuds/skyeswhiskey
Summary: You, and only you. Everyone you could ever dream of fucking, being railed by, teased by, punished by, praised by. They are doing it, to you, and only you. Little plot, lots of sex. F|F, F|M, F|M|M, etc. Lots of kinks as well ;)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/You, Fred Weasley/George Weasley/You, Fred Weasley/You, George Weasley/You, Ron Weasley/You
Kudos: 7





	1. Fred&George Weasley - part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sexual book! Do NOT read if that will make you uncomfortable or if you are young. There are plenty of books out there for you, but if you are into these types of books, grab some popcorn my loves.

"Hey Hermione, I am headed to the Astronomy Tower quickly, I am going to owl my mother. I'll be back in the common room shortly!" You state, getting up and rushing out the large doors, saying your dues to the Fat Lady.

"Jeez, how many steps can there be in this place!" You whisper to yourself, out of breath from the miles of steps leading to the Astronomy Tower from Gryffindor common room. "Good evening Miss.Y/L/N, how are you on this beautiful evening?" You hear George speak behind you, leaning against the wall.

"Fine, Georgie, and how are you? What exactly is George Weasley doing at the Astronomy Tower at this hour?" You retort back, you two have always been very flirty. "Just waiting for you," He smirks, grabbing your hand softly. "What exactly is the reason you are waiting for me? I mean, that is a lot of stairs to climb just to hope that I show up here." You laugh, honestly, a little freaked out. You have liked George for a long time, and Fred. You really cannot choose, not even if someone held a wand to your throat.

"I have a surprise, well more we have a surprise. It's in my dorm, would you like to attend to the surprise with me Y/N?" You bite my lip nervously and nod. He pulls you by your hand, running down the stairs at an overwhelmingly fast pace for your already tired legs. After about 5 minutes of you two practically sprinting in the halls, you reach the common room.

"Y/N, where are you two going?" You glance over at Hermione, shrugging. "George has a surprise for me in his dorm? I don't really know, see you soon Mione!" You shout out as George drags you along, laughing slyly as we go along without a word between the two of us. Once we reach his dorm, he opens the door for you, allowing you to enter first.

Fred. You see Fred sitting on the bed, wearing grey sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt. His hair is messily thrown everywhere, compared to his brother who seems to have put a little gel in his locks. "Surprise, love," George whispers in your ear behind you, causing goosebumps to form all over. You can feel your heartbeat everywhere, the intense pounding of adrenaline and nervousness rummaging through your body. "I have heard a little rumor about you. That you like us, the both of us, romantically is it?" You audibly gulp, as Fred stands from the bed, inching his way towards you, George staying in his spot behind you.

"I- I don't," You start to say, but are quickly interrupted by Fred, "Your pupils are blown, your breath is hitched in your throat, you have goosebumps, and I can place money on the fact that your underwear is dripping with wetness. Must I continue, Y/N?" You shake your head no, and George lifts your chin up from behind you, meeting your eyes with Fred's. "Say that you like us, or we won't continue. We need to know you are saying yes." You part my lips, licking them and then softly biting my lower one. "Yes, I like you, and George. I like both of you. A lot, and for a long time." You let out, releasing a breath that you didn't even know you were holding in.

"Good, so you wouldn't mind if I kissed you then?" George questions and you shake your head. "Words, Y/N, no need to be shy." Fred coos, switching to behind you as George moves in-front of you. His long fingers lift your chin up, his thumb grazing across your lips, parting them slowly.

He pushes his finger towards your teeth, and you open your mouth allowing his finger to lay across your tongue. You softly suck on it, George pulling his finger out as you do so. "You dirty girl, who knew Freddie! Y/N knows how to play our games." He chuckles, the hum from it sending shivers down your spine.

Fred grabs your hair from the nape of your neck, softly ushering your neck and head back to lay on his shoulder. He softly nips at your neck, sucking instead of biting every time your breathing suddenly quickens. George cups your cheek, pulling you in for a kiss as Fred works on your neck.

Your lips move together, flutters erupting from your stomach as he softly bites down on your lip, tugging at the hem of your oversized t-shirt, practically begging for you to let him admire what's under it. You lift your arms, George & Fred both pulling the shirt over your head, stepping back to admire you in shorts and a lace bralette.

"God, Y/N, you are gorgeous. Absolutely stunning." Fred whispers, George nodding his head along with it as he gapes at your body. George picks you up bridal style, softly tossing you onto the middle of the bed. Fred meets you there, pulling his shirt off. His chiseled abs, pale complexion, biceps, the freckles spontaneously spread around his arms and chest.

George does the same, revealing nearly the same, only he has a large scar across his chest. Fred moved on-top of you, his brown eyes filled with lust. "Can I take the rest of your clothes off, Y/N?" Fred questions, "Yes, of course." You lift your hips up, allowing Fred to slide your shorts off, both of them admiring you. "Y/N, do you want Fred to touch you?" You nod, of course. You want them both to touch you, to please you, to please them.

Fred slowly trails his hand from your hair to your chest, grazing over your nipples. He slowly moves his hand downwards, reaching your inner thighs, drawing a few soft circles on each. Your instinct was to push your thighs together, but he made sure you didn't by pushing your hips down onto the mattress.

His fingers graze over your underwear, reaching everywhere but the one place you want him to. You can hear George grunting softly, looking over to see him stroking himself as he watches your facial expressions.

Fred moves your underwear to the side, picking up the wetness from you, softly sliding one finger into you as he draws soft circles on your clit. You arch your back as he hits your g-spot, biting down on your lip to compress your moans.

"Y/N, stop biting your fucking lip. Don't hold back, let us hear you love." George says, inching closer to you as he is stroking himself, his pre-cum already sparkling on his dick. You let go of your lip, and Fred pushes another finger in, making you moan out.

He goes at a medium pace, fingering and circling on your clit as you become a mess for him, slowly unbuckling all of the noises you were dying to keep in. "Freddie, I'm close - fuck - don't stop!" You moan out between breaths, and Fred continues at the same pace, helping you reach your high, your legs shaking and moans pouring out of your mouth as you cum.

"You are going to help me cum with your hand, while George fucks the living hell out of that tight little pussy of yours." Fred breathes out, a few beads of sweat falling from his face. "Please, George, I want you inside of me." You beg, and Fred switched with George.

Fred pulled out his dick, slowly stroking it as George stroked his a few times before lining it up with my entrance. "Don't hold back, Y/L/N." George states, grabbing you by the neck and softly choking you as he slides himself in, making you croak out a gasp.

You usher Fred closer to you, grabbing his dick with your hand, spitting on it and beginning to stroke. Fred's head falls back, groans & moans falling off his lips and into the air. George begins going faster, so you do the same, all three of you becoming meses in-front of each other.

"Fuck, Y/N, merlin - you are amazing," George chokes out between strokes, his pace getting quicker. You can feel Fred getting close, his tip red with eagerness to release on your hand. "Georgie, please cum in me - oh fuck," Your close to your release, you all are. You swipe your thumb over Fred's tip, cum shooting out of it as he moans, his knees buckling underneath him as he grabs onto the bed for support.

George quickened his pace, faster and harder as you feel the butterflies in your stomach, aching to be let out once again. "George, please! I-I'm going to cum!" You yell out, your walls tightening around him as your mind fills with euphoria. You bring your thumb up to George's lip, swiping it across his bottom lip, and his eyes flow back into his head. You feel him pulse inside of you, warmness filling inside you as he cums.

He pulls out, both of them pulling their boxers and pants on as you lay there, legs still shaking from them. "Y/N, you are always welcome to come and play our little games. Next time though, be ready for more than just sex."


	2. George Weasley

I walk out of the Slytherin common room with Draco, heading over to the Dining hall for dinner. As we are making our way down the long corridors, I run across the Weasley twins, strutting down the hall past us. I glance at George, his eyes find mine and burn into them. Right as he passes me, George mutters "slut" under his breath, making me turn around.

"Weasley, get you ass back over here!" I yell, causing the twins to stop and simultaneously turn to come up to me. I look up at him, glaring into his eyes. "You are such a pathetic fucking Gryffindor, you know that Weasley?" I smirk, causing his face to go red in anger. "And you are a fucking slut, Y/N." I look at him, my y/e/c turning red in furry, as I slap him hard across the face, a handprint now burning into his pale skin. I turn on my feet, walking away as Draco high fives me and snickers.

Once we reach the dining hall, I sit down next to Draco & Pansy, who have obviously been gossiping for the past five minutes about my encounter with George. Fucking twat, he is so easy to rile up. Any move or touch from another man makes him fluster in anger. Perfect.

I eat my dinner, talking between bites to my friends as I tell them my plan. 1. Pansy gets George in the hallway. 2. Draco and I make out against the wall. 3. George gets pissed. Perfect.

Pansy runs off a few minutes before we reach the end of our dinner, preparing George for the scheme. Draco and I walk out, and see George and Pansy talking near a wall. "Ready D?" I ask, and he nods with a smirk. Draco has always liked me, but Pansy 'claimed' him so he is untouchable unless you want to be crucified. She allowed this though, thanks Pans.

Draco grabs my neck with his hand, his rings pushing into the fragile skin of my neck, as my back collides with the wall. He stops, staring into my eyes for a few seconds, and then pushes his lips onto mine. He passionately moves his lips with mine, slowly swiping his tongue across my lips, practically begging for entrance.

I part my lips slightly, allowing the kiss to get 10x messier. His tongue swirls around mine, our saliva swimming together as one while his hands roam my body. He pulls away, and I see George step over to us with a killing look. "Get the fuck of her, Malfoy." He yells, as he grabs my arm. "Mate, I was just making out with her, why so aggressive?" He snickers at him, causing the hand holding my arm to get tighter.

"She's mine, daddy's boy." He states, raising his eyebrows in fury as he drags me to an empty classroom down the hall as Draco scoffs at him.

"What the fuck Weasley! I'm not yours." I say, huffing & harshly moving my arm away from his grasp. He towers over me and I look down, causing him to roughly pull my chin up with his finger. I stare into his eyes, unknowing what he will do.

"Get on your fucking knees." He states looking me dead into my eyes.

"Wha-?" I stumble on my words, as he interrupts me. "I said, get on your knees. Now. If you want to act like a dirty little slut, I will treat you like one."

I continue to stare at him, my stubbornness not wanting to give in. He grabs a fistful of my hair, pulling me roughly down to the floor onto my knees. I feel my breath hitch in my throat, as he slowly unbuckles his pants, letting them fall to the floor.

I stare at the print in his boxers, as though I have never seen one before. I look up at him as I slowly reveal him to myself, biting my lip in anticipation.

"Go on." George says, I can tell in his tone he is reaching a breaking point, not that I mind though. That's always the best part, making him break for you. I lick the palm of my hand, and spit on it before slowly stroking his dick. Continuing at such a slow pace, I can tell he is getting antsy.

I keep my hand stroking as I swirl my tongue around his tip, going quicker as his moans fill my ears. I move my head down, taking his dick down to where my hand is. I move quicker, using my hand and mouth all at once. His groans go through my ears, making my legs clench together.

I pull away, teasing him with me as I stand up to meet him. I stare up at him, his eyes towering over me unsatisfactorily. "What now, bitch? What do you want from daddy?" He asks, lifting my chin up to meet his eyes with his pointer finger. "I want you to fuck me."

"Is that how a good little slut answers? I don't think so, try again." He says as he slaps my face, the sting moving from my cheek to my whole face. Secretly, it makes me want him more. "Just fuck me already Georgie!" I say, grabbing him by the collar of the shirt and pulling him down.

In one swift movement, I'm off my feet and laying on my back across an empty desk. "You can act like a brat if you want to. But just know you will be punished." I look at him towering over me, hiding my smirk by parting my lips. "Now, tell daddy what you want like a good girl. Properly."

"Daddy.. please fuck me." I whisper, trailing my fingertips down his raised muscles, goosebumps forming where I touch. He grabs my hips, pulling me forward on the desk towards him. He slowly unbuttons his shirt, teasing me with his toned body. He grabs his tie, undoing it and lifting my head up to tie it around my mouth. The tie gags me, making any noise muffled once it reaches my lips.

I feel his tip at my entrance, slowly passing from my clit to my entrance a few times. "Take my dick like the little slut you are. No fucking noise." I nod at him, leaving my brattiness for now, I need him in me. He pushes his tip in me, my breath gasping as I feel how large just his tip is in me. I bite down on the tie, whimpering as he pushes himself into me with force.

He pounds into me harder and faster, causing my whimpers of pleasure to get increasingly louder. I feel his warm breath on my neck, as his mouth finds my neck and sucks marks into it. His lips trail down from my neck, to my chest, and find their way to my breasts. George softly bites at my hardened nipples, causing me to jump a little, before he slaps them and sucks on my nipples.

My hips push forward from the pleasure, bringing George all the way in me. I start moaning, the fabric of his tie not covering the loud moans escaping from my lips. "Flip around. Ass up." I do as he says, as he unties his tie from my mouth. I feel him enter me again, making me moan loudly, and my legs shake.

"Fuck, George!" I moan out, making him desire me more. His hunger forms into roughness, pounding into me ruthlessly. I keep moaning, the pleasure from just him overwhelming my mind. I let out a gasp as he spanks me, whimpering loudly after each hit. I can feel my ass turning red with heat. "That's for the noise."

He brings his thumb to my clit, rubbing slow and sensual circles as he goes harder into me, making me a moaning mess. "Look at my bitch, such a mess for daddy. Pathetic." He flips me over again, his eyes watching my expressions as he continues railing me. "Open your mouth, fucking slut." I hear him say through groans, and I do so. He spits into my mouth, making me clench around his dick with arousal. "Swallow." I do so, as he begins the circles on my clit again.

"Fuck, Georgie, please let me cum!" I yell out, reaching my high slowly. "Go on, cum on daddy's dick." With that, his 2 fingers find my mouth, causing me to gag on them and muffle my moans as I reach my high, my moans messy through his fingers. George lets out a groan, his head falling back as he cums after me. I can feel him fill me up, the warm sensation tickling me with needles of heat.

"Good girl, Y/N." "Thank you, daddy."


End file.
